


Two Victors and a bird

by iisamily



Series: Oswald with literally anyone but Edward [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ed is acting like a bitch, Field Trip, M/M, Multi, Prep Victor Fries, Punk Victor Zsasz, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, one bed, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisamily/pseuds/iisamily
Summary: Oswald is alone during his school's field trip to Metropolis. Ed is acting like a bitch and now Os has to deal with rooming with Zsasz & Fries. You know, two hot guys that are dating each other rooming with Os. also THERE IS ONE BED
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries/Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Victor Fries/Victor Zsasz
Series: Oswald with literally anyone but Edward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Two Victors and a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two different fics. Authors are Anyabarnes & The_Forgotten_Nobody .  
> Please read Anyabarns if you are into Marvel. Read The_Forgotten_Nobody if you are into The Flash.  
> ~ ily

Oswald really hates how fast things can change. Two days ago, Ed and him were best friends ready for the three day trip at Metropolis but now Ed is acting like a bitch and Oswald is alone on the trip. 

He told Ed that pursuing Isabella was a bad idea. There is noting wrong with Isabella, just that she's known to fall for guys fast and dropping them faster. Of course, Edward thought what they had was real. After a week of flirting and "dating", Bella dropped him for some guy named Jake. Oswald, being a great friend, comfort him while pouring salt to the wound. And out of all the stuff they've been though, this was kicker for their friendship. Ridiculous. 

Now Oswald is sitting alone, hearing Mrs. Mooney calling students for their room while Edward and Butch gave him dirty looks. Oswald wasn't a "loner", he does have a group of friends, they were either not invited to the trip (Liza) or already busy with other friends (James with Bruce). Which left him alone chipping at his nail polish hoping him name is called so he can stop feeling Ed and Butch laugh and glare at him. 

"Room 215. Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Fries, and Victor Zsasz." Mrs. Mooney called out as she held the room key.

'Oh fucking really' was all Oswald thought as he grabbed his bag and walk towards Fries, who grabbed the key and began to walk to the elevator with Zsasz's arm wrapped his shoulder. 

Oswald would have the luck to be roomed with the hottest couple. Not only that, but he once had a crush on both of the before they got together. The universe was really out for him.

"Hey Ozzie" Oswald was brought back to reality after being poked in the cheek. He looked up at see Zsasz standing in front of him while Fries was lean against the elevator control panel. Oswald felt himself flush in the face. "um, yes?" Oswald muttered, straightening up as Zsasz gave him a big toothy smile. God if it was anyone else, Oswald would have felt uncomfortable but Zsasz made the butterflies in his stomach flutter more with his smile.

"Quick question, You don't have to answer it if it's personal, but mind telling me why Edward is giving you dirty looks? Because I will mistake it as him giving me a dirty look and will punch him." Zsasz said as Fries looked up from his phone "Zsasz."

Zsasz quickly turned around "What? If it's personal then that's fine. Just wanted to give a heads-up if I do punch that beanpole" Fries let out a small chuckle as he rolled his eye and went back to phone. Zsasz turned back to Oswald who can feel himself flush more thanks to Fries chuckle and the determined look Zsasz was giving him as he waited for a answer. "Oh, well I guess you can say it's personal" Oswald answered just as the elevator door opens.

Fries gave him a concerned look before walking out and towards the room. "That's cool, but like if you need someone to vent or see Edward get punched, We're your guys." Zsasz grinned as they walked to together. Oswald smiled at the thought of these two hotties being his.

Okay stop, don't get your hopes up. Why would these two want to date you? Even if they were looking for a third partner, you would the last person considered. Oswald heard Fries slid in the key in and open the door.

"Well that's a surprise." Fries spoke as they all walked in the room. Zsasz snorted as Oswald internally screamed.

One bed. One fucking bed. One bed and a small couch. Great.

"This is fine. You two take the bed and I take the couch. All good." Oswald walked over to the couch and dropped his bag on the floor. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sleeping on the couch with your knee could be a problem. I'll sleep on the couch. You and Zsasz can take the bed." Fries said as he gestured towards the bed. "Sweetie, as much as I love your long legs but you can not sleep on that couch with them. I'll take the couch and you two could get the bed." Zsasz walked over and wrapped his arm around Fries and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for caring about my knee but out of all of us, I'm the only one who can sleep on the couch without being too bunch up." Oswald pointed out. He had a point, As Zsasz pointed out Fries stood at six foot and could not possibly sleep on the couch. Zsasz wasn't really much taller than Oswald but he would be a lot more cramped than Oswald.

Fries and Zsasz looked at each other defeated. "Okay you got a point, but if tomorrow you wake up with knee issues, you're sleeping on the bed." Fries declared as he moved his bag to the bed along side Zsasz.

Oswald nodded before laying on the couch. Sure he fits but he has to bend his knees ever so slightly which could cause some problems but it doesn't matter.

It won't hurt that much.

~ ~ ~ ~

After settling in their room, everyone was called back to the bus and on their way to Metropolis Center of Science. One of three museum they would visiting.

Being the most advance science, rivaling Central City's, it was four story building. The first hour of walking was fine but it went down hill after that. Not to mention Oswald forgot to bring his pain meds. Fucking dumbass. Edward and Butch decided to pester Oswald for this, complaining how slow he was and joking about his limp. Thankfully both Victors noticed this. Fries would offer support when it come to walking up stairs. Both would slow down for Oswald, ensuring that Oswald wouldn't be alone, talking and joking with him. Anytime Butch or Ed would try to make a comment, Zsasz just give them a look and they would quickly look away.

Overall it was a good day.

When they got back to the hotel, Oswald immediately laid down on the couch. "God my knee hurts" Oswald groaned throwing his head back. Fries, who was going through what Netflix had, looked over towards Oswald "Don't you take meds?" His medications! Oswald sat up and look towards his bag which sat next to the Tv stand, which was completely out of his grasp. God damn it. Oswald groaned as his began to sit up but to his surprise, Fries walked over to his bag and brought it towards him. Oswald blinked at the action "Oh, Thanks" Fries give him a soft smile as he walked back to the bed and continued to scroll trough Netflix.

Oswald felt his face heat up a bit as he looked for his pain meds. God that smile. After taking them, Zsasz came out of the bathroom and decided to plop Oswald's legs on his lap as he sat down on the couch. "Oh, can we watch Addams Family? Pretty please babe." Zsasz looked over to Fries, fluttering his eyes. Fries snorted before selecting the movie as he walked over to were Oswald's head was resting "Will you be comfortable if I sat here and your head can be on my lap?"

Oswald's eyes widen. He's trying to process the fact that Zsasz moved his legs onto his lap. But now, Fries wants to do the same with his head? Oh god.

"Uhh, I-I don- I mean yea I'm okay with that but," Oswald pointed towards the bed " Wouldn't you like to sit on the bed? Where it's more comfortable?" And just as he says that, He was lifted from the couch and gently placed onto the bed. "You know what, you got a point bird" Zsasz said proudly as he laid down with Oswald, wrapping his arm Os's waist. Fries gave Zsasz a frown before smiling, "If you are going to pick him up, give him a warning. His eye's looked like they were going to pop out." Fries started the movie as he laid down on the other side of Oswald and rested his hand on top of his head "Is this fine?" Fries whispered into his ear. This is so much to process. Oswald managed to nod his head.

Here he is laying next to Victor Fries and Victor Zsasz. They are touching him. God, his gay heart is having issues.

Oswald relaxed after the first twenty minutes of the movie. This scenario reminded him on what him and Ed would do on the weekend. Watching a movie, cuddling, comfortable and chill. Oswald frowned at that. He didn't know how long Ed will give him the silent treatment or if they'll ever be friends again. That idea upset him even more. Would their friendship really end all because Edward was acting like a bitch?

Oswald was brought bad to reality by Zsasz who booped him on the nose "Hey Ozzie, go shower first before Fries uses all the hot water." Oswald sat and a walked over to his bag, grabbing his pjs. And of course, he brought his penguin pajamas. God damn it. Oswald sighed as he grabbed the dark blue pajama set and made his way to the bathroom.

Turns out his pjs won't be the problem, it's the others that would be a problem.

Zsasz was wearing a lose Misfits shirt with black brief's and Fries only had a blue flannel bottoms. No shirt.

God, He felt so overdressed.

As Oswald was getting comfortable, Zsasz threw him a plaid throw blanket. "Here, stay extra warm." He winked as he settled in bed with Fries. The blanket smelled like Fries. Oswald sputtered a thanks as he wrapped the himself with it.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was 4:15 when the pain woke him up.

Having his knees bent for more than a hour on a semi uncomfortable couch not only caused pain on his knees and his shoulder and back.

He slowly rose up from the couch and let out a small groan. Wow that hurts a lot. Meds. Two meds and it will be okay. Maybe walk around the room for a bit. After slowly grabbing his meds and taking them dry, the voice of Fries startled him "Os? are you okay?" Looking over, Fries was sitting up with Zsasz's arm wrapped around him.

"Yes, just in a little pain." Oswald smiled as he tossed the pills back into his bag.

Fries face went from sleepy confused to sleepy concerned. "I knew this would happen, should have slept there instead. You're sleeping here tonight, no arguing."

"Neither of you can sleep on that couch without feeling uncomfortable. Thank you for caring Fries but I can handle it for the next two days"

"Bright idea, lets all sleep in the same bed." Zsasz said as he rolled over motioning to the extra space. "We cuddled earlier so I don't see a problem."

Oswald felt his face heat up. Oh god, he could barely handle their earlier cuddle session. How would he feel knowing that they would be sleeping with him?

If he had to honest with himself though, He really enjoyed it

"I'll think about it, if that's okay with you guys. Let's just go back to sleep." Oswald explained as he laid back down and got comfortable. Fries and Zsasz nodded before getting back to bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

~ ~ ~ ~

Thankfully Metropolis Museum of Discovery was a lot more forgiving with the stairs. Well not really. There wasn't as much as the Science one which was a godsend. Of course the universe deiced that giving Os a good day wasn't possible.

Oswald was placed in a group that had both Ed and Butch, who both took opportunity to call Os names quietly, tripping him and shoving him when they were in the back of the group, and complaining on how slow he was. Just awful. And the few times Oswald was away from them, he would get a message from Ed calling him names again.

Who fucking knew that Edward Nygma would be such a petty bitch when he was proving wrong.

Best to say that he was thankful when they were returning back to the hotel. Fries and Zsasz already knew that something was wrong with Oswald when they re-grouped on the bus. Once inside their hotel room, Oswald face planted on the bed and groaned. He heard rustling from a bad then felt a item be thrown next to him. Looking up, he saw it was his meds and Fries standing near him with a bottle of water. He took two pills and drink the water before giving a small thanks to Fries.

"Alright, mind telling us what happened?" Zsasz asked as both of them sat on either side of him. "Don't try to lie about it, You looked miserable when we were re-grouping." Fries spoke as he began to loosen his tie. Oswald sighed, "It's just,,,the personal issue between Ed and I. I proved him wrong about dating Isabella and now he's acting like a bitch because of it." Zsasz snorted at the mention about Isabella. "'But during the tour, he might have called me names...and tripped me."

Both Fries and Zsasz looked murderous once Oswald mentioned what Ed had done. " Welp, I'm beating that snothead." Zsasz proclaimed, getting up from his spot and began walking over to the door. " Wait Zsasz don't, it's okay." Oswald expressed as he quickly moved over to grab Zsasz's arm, halting him from moving closer to the door. "No, it's not okay, Os. Being petty over being wrong isn't okay." Fries said as he gently grabbed Oswald face and turned his face to meet his eyes. 

Oh

Fries has breathtaking eyes

"Of-Of course I know, j-just,,,I don't know. Hoping that this we'll be fine when he calms down?" Oswald mumbled, doing his best to not get lost in Fries icy blue eyes. Both Victors gave him a sad smile. Zsasz sighed and sat back down with Fries, "Look Ozzie, I know you and Ed were close. The pure definition of "Best friend" but you can't ignore the times he's kind of been toxic to you right?" Oswald grimaced at that thought. "I-I,,,yea." Oswald turned his head away from Fries's hand. "One great you know that. Two you should take this as a way to get out of this friendship." Zsasz had a good point. "Your right I guess." Oswald murmured, feeling tired all the sudden.

"Thanks guys. Can I shower first?" He looked at the two of them with a small smile. Zsasz flashed him a toothy smile "Yea, birdy. Reminder though that you're sleeping on the bed." Oswald nodded as he quickly grabbed his pajamas.

~ ~ ~ ~

Oswald didn't anticipate how touchy both Victors were. Zsasz built a reputation of being a punk who will punch anyone no matter the reason but also will lend a hand on helping to anyone who he saw as a friend. Fries had a reputation of being a cold, smart, straight (not sexuality's) prep. But here they are, legs tangled, arms holding him and one face on his neck while another is buried in his hair.

It felt warm and nice.

"m'night,thanks again...love ya both." Oswald cooed as sleep was taking over.

Last thing he hear and felt was "We love you too" and the feeling of soft lips kiss his neck before sleep fully consumed him.

~ ~ ~ ~

ED : hope you trip again

ED : Just don't be in front of me please

ED : Don't want to be slowed down by your crippled ass

Oswald : Hey green bean, Do anything to him again and I'm going to beat you behind the dumpster on Tuesday :).

~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ ~ ~  
> Twitter : @iiisamily  
> OH boy. This took three? four days to write. Which may not sound bad but I'm use to writing in group chat style so there is my excuses. On twitter I tweeted how I just wanted this finished. As someone who wants more fics for smaller ships, this was a priority to get done so others who felt the same can enjoy it.  
> \- ily


End file.
